


What's in a name (does crack really need a title?)

by trialanderror12



Series: Complete and Utter Crack [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adoption, Crack, Frigga is probably an evil mastermind, Intersex Loki, M/M, Marriage, complete and utter crack, do not drink soda while reading, poor Odin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trialanderror12/pseuds/trialanderror12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently Loki is adopted. Odin is pointedly oblivious, Frigga is amused, and Thor’s birthday and Christmas have come early. (Complete and utter crack, but with a side of adorable.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's in a name (does crack really need a title?)

**Author's Note:**

> I give you more crack. The next part of Now and Again I’m working on is way too depressing. I must compensate with fluff.

Odin and Frigga sit nervously on the couch, periodically glancing between each other and Loki, who is staring at them in disbelief. To be fair, it is an awful lot to take in: you’ve been lied to for the past 17 years, your parents aren’t who you think they are, the story of your birth is a lie, an entire race of people were murdered about ten feet away from you the day you were born, we’re only telling you now because on your birthday you’re going to notice some, um, _new_ things and hey, we really should also have the safe sex talk so you won’t get pregnant—frankly, Odin is surprised priceless breakable artifacts haven’t yet gone flying.

“Wait,” Loki says slowly after a long minute of silence. “So… I’m adopted?”

Frigga and Odin blink in tandem. “Yes, dear. But I am still your mother and we love you ever so much, I promise.”

Loki shakes his head and waves an uninterested hand in the air at that. “No, no, wait. I’m adopted. So Thor isn’t my brother?”

Another shared sidelong glance. “No, not technically,” Odin agrees. “But you’re still our family—”

But Loki is on his feet and practically flying from the room, not having heard a single word past “no”. Frigga bites her lip and stands to follow, and Odin isn’t far behind. 

“Thor! Thor!” Loki is shouting, pounding heavily on the large door a few yards down the hallway. “Open up!”

“What?” Thor asks, exasperated, opening the door just as Odin rounds the corner. “I’m in the middle of—”

“Thor. Thor, shut up.” Thor blinks, but he does stop talking, and Loki’s face breaks out into a wide grin. “I’m adopted,” he says proudly, and Odin and Frigga look over at each other, again, bemused.

“What?” Thor is flabbergasted. “You—you’re—” His mouth works up and down a few times, and then suddenly realization steals over him. “You’re _adopted_ ,” he says reverently, and Frigga hadn’t thought it possible but Loki’s grin grows wider. 

“Yup,” Loki returns smugly, and Frigga can’t help but let a tiny giggle escape at the astonished gurgle Odin makes as Thor grabs Loki roughly by the collar and yanks him in for a hard, scorching kiss.

Loki isn’t complaining, though; he makes a soft noise of agreement in the back of his throat and then his hands are in Thor’s hair, he’s sliding up to hook his legs around Thor’s waist, and the two of them are stumbling clumsily backward into Thor’s room, the door slammed shut quickly behind them.

“Condoms, Loki!” Frigga calls happily through the door. “No getting pregnant until after the wedding!” Odin makes another strangled sound behind her, and the loud thud of a shoe being lobbed halfheartedly at the door wrests another laugh from Frigga. Oh, this is delightful. Nothing like she’d imagined Loki’s reaction to the news, but delightful all the same.

“Come, dear,” she says gently, taking a traumatized-looking Odin by the arm and tugging him gracefully down the hallway. “We have a dowry to prepare.” 

Odin falls to the floor with a thud, the limits of his brain’s capability to process insanity clearly surpassed. Frigga conjures a small pillow before his head hits the stone and giggles again at the dazed look on his face. Oh, this is going to be _fun_.


End file.
